Summer Storm
by greensorceress
Summary: Dwalin offers Fili shelter from a sudden storm. Fili offers himself as a thank you. Rated M for a reason.


**I do not own these characters.**

**Somehow this Oneshot ended up being nearly 5K! Rated M for lots of Dwarf fithiness!**

Fili's POV

Fili couldn't have been more excited, tonight Thorin was letting him close the forge by himself for the first time ever! The blond prince had come of age over two years ago and had been in the forge since he was old enough to wield a hammer, but his uncle had never trusted him to handle it alone, until now. After repeating numerous times exactly what Fili needed to do and making the lad promise twice that he would not forget to lock away the tools, Thorin finally handed over the keys and reluctantly left.

It's true that there were no more customers for the remainder of the afternoon, and Thorin had done most of the close up before he left, But Fili still felt proud and grown up. He made sure to lock away the tools, first thing, and even reorganized his uncle's work table. He had just finished sweeping the floor when he noticed how dark the forge had become despite the early hour.

Glancing out the window, Fili saw the sky had gone very dark with black, ominous rainclouds. A deafening crack of thunder shook the window panes and the wind started to howl. Fili knew he didn't have much time to make it home, he didn't want to risk waiting out it at the forge, summer storms in the Blue Mountains could last all night. He quickly locked the doors and set out at a jog, the air was no longer stifling as it had been earlier, but was now cool and almost damp. It wouldn't be long now.

The village streets were mostly deserted as the young prince hurried home. The house where he lived with his brother, mother, and uncle was clear on the other side of the village, set apart from most of the other dwellings. Fili knew he was running out of time. He hadn't yet made it to the square when the skies opened up. The rain came in drops so large they seemed to blend together into sheets, making it nearly impossible to see through the downpour. The dirt streets instantly became rivers of thick, slippery mud and Fili had to slow his pace to keep from falling. His clothes were soaked through and he could feel the water in his boots, he knew he needed to find shelter and quickly.

Dwalin's POV

The warrior enjoyed a good, hard rainstorm, as long as he wasn't camping in it. There was something about the rain in summer, the way it made the air smell, the sound of it on his roof, it was soothing. Dwalin had built a fire when they sky began to grow dark and now stood in his doorway watching the deluge. He was protected from the downpour by his covered porch; he leaned against the doorframe and took in a lung full of fresh rain scented air. Dwalin was about to turn around and go back inside when he noticed a figure out in the storm.

The figure was definitely a dwarf, judging by the size. He seemed to be struggling in the mud, trying to move quickly but slipping every couple feet. The dwarf's hood had fallen back and as he got closer Dwain recognized the golden hair. Stepping to the edge of his porch, he called out, "Fili, over here, lad! Come on!"

Fili made his way over to the warrior's home and gratefully accepted the hand that helped him onto the porch. Dwalin led him inside and shut the door to the elements.

"Durin's beard, lad, you're soaked to the bone! What were you doing out in that mess?" He asked as he helped Fili remove his dripping jerkin.

"Uncle let me close the forge tonight," Fili replied breathlessly, his sodden hair dripping down his face and into his sapphire eyes. "I guess I lost track of time, thought I could beat the storm home."

"Well, you'll not be going anywhere with a storm like this. Take those clothes off; I'll get you something to wear. We'll hang yours by the fire to dry." Dwalin went into the other room to find something suitable for the boy to wear. There was a large difference in their sizes but he figured anything was better than soaking wet.

Coming back into the front room, his breath caught in his throat when he beheld Fili. The young prince was in front the fire, naked as the day he was born. He had his back to the warrior and was hanging his wet clothes on the pegs beside the fireplace. The light of the fire seemed to make his supple skin glow as golden as his long hair. His back was lean and muscled, his thighs thick and strong. And his backside, Dwalin couldn't remember ever seeing a more perfect rump. He suddenly had the overwhelming urge to bite it.

Clearing his throat, he tossed the tunic and breeches onto the table, "here laddie, something dry. Are you hungry?" Dwalin quickly turned to the pantry to keep from staring. Over the past few years the warrior had noticed how handsome Fili had become, strong and noble like his uncle, but with hair the color of spun gold. Blond hair was a rarity among dwarves and Dwalin believed Fili's beautiful mane would be the only gold that could give him dragon sickness.

Having the lovely young prince naked in his kitchen was almost too enticing. But Dwalin had no desire to make a fool of himself and be rejected by this proud stripling. Instead he busied himself with finding something for the two of them to eat. He ignored the heat in his groin and poured himself and Fili each a mug of strong ale.

Fili's POV

The young prince realized when he stepped inside the warrior's house that this was the first time he'd ever been inside Dwalin's home. It was much smaller than his own home, and sparsely furnished. But there was a coziness to the small abode, and the fire made it warm and inviting.

Fili began to strip off his sodden clothing as Dwalin went to find him something else to wear. His skin was cold and clammy but the thought of being naked this close to the warrior made his flesh tingle. Fili had always had a deep admiration for Dwalin, the toughest dwarf he's ever known, not to mention the largest. As younglings he and Kili both had enduring crushes on the warrior and often giggled with each other about whether or not he kept his armor on during lovemaking.

The memory of those silly talks struck Fili now as he peeled off his breeches and underclothes. Dwalin had been dressed in only a tunic, breeches, and some very large boots. _So much for Kili's armor theory! _Fili chuckled to himself. He was lost in his own mind when he heard the very object of his thoughts say something behind him. It was then that the young prince realized he was totally naked! What had he been thinking? Why did he strip completely without waiting for the dry clothes? Too embarrassed to move, Fili stayed facing the fire until he heard Dwalin in the pantry.

When he was certain the older dwarf wasn't looking his way, Fili turned and hurriedly got dressed. The tunic was so large it hung like a nightgown over his smaller frame. And the breeches were so large he had to roll up the hems and cinch the drawstring around his waist. Still, they were warm and dry and smelled faintly of Dwalin. Fili couldn't resist ducking his head down to deeply breathe in the scent of the tunic, it smelled of pine and musk and masculinity. His face suddenly felt hot.

Dwalin returned with two large mugs of ale and a plate containing bread, cheese and cold turkey. "There you go lad, if the fire won't warm you up this will," he pushed a mug toward Fili and set the plate between them. "Sorry I don't have much to offer for dinner, not often that I entertain." He mumbled into his mug.

"It's perfect, Mister Dwalin, thank you," Fili said softly as he picked up a piece of bread and nibbled it. Thunder rumbled overhead, immediately followed by a purple flash that lit up the small room. Both dwarves ate in silence for a few moments. Fili tried to think of something to say but the only thing that came to his mind was what Dwalin would look like without his tunic. He could feel himself blushing and shoved a piece of meat into his mouth, still trying to think of a suitable conversation topic.

The warrior also looked slightly uncomfortable. Several times it seemed like he was about to say something but instead he would drain his mug and then get up to refill them both. After Dwalin's third trip to refill their ale, Fili was beginning to feel very warm and his thoughts had evolved to what Dwalin would look like totally naked. And what does he taste like? And is everything on him proportionate to his height? Fili decided tonight would be his chance to find out. But how does one seduce the most intimidating dwarf in the Blue Mountains?

Dwalin's POV

As the rain pounded the roof and the thunder clapped angrily overhead, Dwalin became more and more uncomfortable. The little golden prince sitting across the table was too adorable swimming in the warrior's clothes. And his fourth mug of ale was adding a delicious glow to his cheeks. Dwalin decided that as soon as he was free of the beautiful lad he would fuck his hand repeatedly to the image of Fili naked by the fire. A strong crack of thunder and flash of lightning promised him that it would not be anytime soon.

Stuffing a large chunk of bread into his mouth, Dwalin noticed that Fili seemed to be staring at him, again. His clear blue eyes roamed over the older dwarf's arms and face almost hungrily. "You're awful quiet, boy," Dwalin finally broke the silence without looking at Fili. "See something you like over here?" _Durin's beard! Did I really just say that?_

The young dwarf jolted from his reverie. "I was just wondering what your tattoos mean, Mister Dwalin." He looked somewhat bashful as he said this and Dwalin smiled smugly.

"These here are an illustrated history of the battle for Moria," the warrior said as he rubbed a thick hand over his bald head. "And these," he held his massive hands out toward Fili, "are in Khuzdul. Surely an heir of Durin can read Khuzdul." There was a mischievous glint in his eye as he watched the blond lean forward to study his hands.

"Of course I can read Khuzdul! I just…never got a good look at them, is all. They're usually covered by your knuckle dusters," the heir of Durin said in a very haughty tone. "This is 'Axes of the Dwarves' and this one is 'The Dwarves are upon you'." He studied Dwalin's knuckles a moment longer, his golden brow furrowing as he translated the runes in his head. "My Khuzdul must not be very good; it looks like this says 'If you can read this I must be punching you'. That can't be right." He looked up as Dwalin nodded and began to chuckle. "That _is_ what it says? Oh, that is…impressive!" The boy gazed up at the warrior with admiration in his eyes. "Do you have them anywhere else? Are there any that I haven't seen?" There was no mistaking the suggestion in his voice. Dwalin sucked in a breath.

"Aye, there's more," shifting in his seat, the warrior pulled his tunic over his head and dropped it onto the table. His massive shoulders and broad chest were dappled with a tapestry of runes, Khuzdul, and scenes depicting Dwarven history and legend. Fili leaned across the table, squinting to see the images in the firelight. "Why not come a little closer, get a better look?" Dwalin tried to sound casual as he leaned back in the chair. The blond got up and walked to the other side of the table; he leaned against the edge as he stared into Dwalin's eyes, tattoos suddenly forgotten.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Dwalin reached out and in one quick movement pulled the boy onto his lap. Fili gasped in surprise but nonetheless straddled the warrior's legs and placed his hands on the broad shoulders. "Now that's better, isn't it?" The older dwarf rasped, tightly grasping a handful of golden tresses. He pulled Fili's face down and kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue between the soft, pliant lips. Dwalin wrapped his free arm around the boy's waist, holding him tightly.

Fili's POV

"You taste as sweet as I'd imagined, lad," the older dwarf growled against Fili's neck as he nipped the sensitive flesh there. The blond could only whimper in response. Now that he was in the warrior's arms he was unsure what to do next. But Dwalin didn't seem to notice Fili's hesitation. He kissed his way down to the boy's collarbone, pulling the loose tunic to the side to graze his skin with his teeth. Fili tangled his fingers in the long, dark hair on that cascaded down Dwalin's back, the older dwarf growled.

"Mister Dwalin," Fili said softly as the warrior continued to nuzzle his neck and shoulder. "I've never…I don't know what to do." He could feel the color rising in his cheeks at his confession. He half expected Dwalin to shove him off his lap, disgusted at his lack of experience. But Dwalin simply chuckled and brought his face level with Fili's, their lips almost touching.

"I know that, boy," he breathed against the blond's plump lips. "I'm going to take good care of ya." Dwalin claimed his mouth again and Fili opened his lips eagerly. He ground his hips down onto the unmistakable hardness beneath them and earned another growl from the warrior. Before Fili knew what was happening, he was being lifted. Instinctively he wrapped his legs around Dwalin's waist as the large dwarf stood up with Fili still in his arms. Dwalin deposited the boy onto the edge of the table and broke their kiss long enough to pull the large tunic from Fili's smaller frame.

Fili shivered but not from cold. The look in Dwalin's eyes gave him butterflies in his stomach. The warrior's eyes were as grey as dwarfish iron, and equally as dangerous. The young prince released an excited breath and allowed his own hand to wander down to Dwalin's trousers. The older dwarf's bulge was very hard and very large. The boy palmed it and squeezed. Dwalin rasped and pushed Fili down onto his back on the table.

Dwalin's POV

"Eager little thing, aren't ya?" Dwalin mused smugly as he untied the drawstring on the boy's breeches. The sultry look Fili gave him as he lifted his hips to allow Dwalin to strip off his pants made the warrior want to fuck him there without any more foreplay. But he refrained and instead bent forward to take a stiff nipple into his mouth. He nibbled the little nub as his hands roamed the prince's muscular thighs. Fili sighed softly and arched up into the touch.

Pulling away from the pink bud, Dwalin kissed his way down the blond's stomach to his hips and then lower. He nipped at the hipbones and inner thighs, carefully avoiding the throbbing arousal that was clearly aching for his touch. Dwalin could smell the young dwarf's musky arousal and it made his head swim. He ghosted his breath over the swollen member and Fili whimpered piteously.

"You're teasing me, Mister Dwalin," the boy breathed as he unconsciously spread his thighs wider.

"Aye, lad, you're too fine a thing to rush," Dwalin murmured against the tip of Fili's erection before slipping lower between his legs. Fili's growl of frustration at the lack of contact quickly turned into a yelp of surprise when the warrior pushed his legs up onto the table, exposing _everything._ Dwalin pushed his face between the rounded swells and kissed the little entrance sloppily, lapping and suckling like a starving man. Fili writhed and moaned as Dwalin pushed the tip of his tongue inside him, his nails scrapping against the wood of the table beneath him.

When the boy's hole was nice and slippery, the warrior wet his fingers in his own mouth and pushed one inside. Fili gasped again and pushed himself down further onto the digit. Dwalin smirked and rose to take the prince's erection into his mouth. He slid his lips up and down the shaft in rhythm with the thrusts of his finger. He quickly added a second digit and began unlacing his own breeches as Fili moaned like a wanton whore. Another flash of lightning lit up the room and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful the golden prince looked awash in purple light. _The very image of debauched royalty._ Dwalin could tell the boy was close to his climax and hooked his fingers inside, latching onto the sensitive gland.

Fili keened loudly as he came inside Dwalin's mouth. The older dwarf was tempted to swallow all of the prince's essence but decided at the last second to put it to better use. He spat the seed into his hand and rubbed it onto his own member, knowing he had nothing that could pass for lubricant close at hand. Once his member was sufficiently coated, Dwalin positioned the thick head at Fili's virgin entrance. The prince was still panting from his orgasm, his eyes were half lidded and his cheeks were rosy. Dwalin leaned forward and kissed the boy deeply, swallowing his whimpers as he began to push inside.

Fili's POV

It hurt. Fili winced and tried not to tense up at the intrusion. Of course Dwalin was large, but he felt stretched to his limit. Fili was contemplating asking the warrior to stop when Dwalin's member made it past the ring of muscle and started to slip in more easily. The pain dissolved into a satisfying fullness and the young prince released a shaky breath in relief.

Dwalin began a slow and steady rhythm that was surprisingly gentle. Fili could see that the older dwarf was holding back so as not to hurt him. His grey eyes were dark with lust and sweat glistened on his forehead in the firelight. Each breath the warrior released seemed to tremble and there was a look of determined restraint in his face. Fili took one of his large hands in his own and brought it to his lips. He sucked Dwalin's thumb into his mouth and stared up at him through golden lashes.

"You could go faster if you wanted, Mister Dwalin," he purred around the thumb softly.

For a moment the toughest dwarf in Ered Luin looked as though his knees might buckle. Recovering himself quickly, Dwalin hitched one of Fili's legs over his shoulder and picked up the pace of his thrusts. Fili felt his own member twitch as the warrior began to piston into him. Having his leg over Dwalin's shoulder angled his hips perfectly for Dwalin to hit his sweet spot with every push. Keeping the older dwarf's thumb between his lips, Fili grasped his hardening erection and began to stroke himself; the sight seemed to drive Dwalin wild.

"Got more in there for me, do ya?" Dwalin growled as he plunged even deeper. "Sweet…little…princeling." He punctuated each word with a particularly hard thrust.

Fili could feel his orgasm building quickly; he arched his back and tried to push further down on Dwalin's cock. The warrior understood and leaned forward slightly to change the angle of his thrusts. It worked; Fili was so close to completion his entire body felt like it was aflame.

"Go on, lad, give me another," Dwalin coaxed as he struggled to keep his rhythm. Fili had a feeling that the warrior was holding on until he reached his climax first.

The blond threw back his head and squeezed his eyes shut as he came. Colors flashed behind his eyelids as his seed splashed onto his stomach. Every muscle in his body clenched and it was enough to send Dwalin over the edge with him. With a loud guttural growl he buried his cock to the hilt and filled Fili with his release.

For a moment they did not move, Fili lying on the table with Dwalin still inside him. The only sounds were their heavy breathing and the rain beating against the windows. But finally, when Dwalin's member began to soften he slipped out of Fili and walked into the other room.

The young dwarf rose to his elbows, slightly confused. Where did Dwalin go? And without so much as a word to Fili. He began to worry that maybe Dwalin had just been using him and now that he was finished didn't want to even be in the same room as Fili. He could feel his face grow hot with anger and hurt as he watched the doorway the older dwarf had disappeared through.

But in just a moment the warrior strode back into the room, a wash basin in his hands. He sat it down on the table next to Fili and wrung out the wash cloth lying inside. Fili's breath hitched as the cold cloth touched his stomach. "Sorry for the cold water, lad," Dwalin mumbled as he wiped the seed from Fili's abdomen. "Didn't think to put a kettle on before you seduced me."

"I seduced you?!" The blond prince sputtered as a smile spread across his face. "If anything, _you _seduced me!"

"_Do you have tattoos anywhere else, Mister Dwalin? Can I see them, Mister Dwalin?" _The older dwarf tried to make his deep voice sound like that of a boy. "I was powerless against your charm and wiles." Smirking, he reached out and pinched on of Fili's nipples before pushing him back onto his back.

Fili yelped in surprise as he felt the cool cloth slip between his cheeks to wipe away the warrior's seed. "Dwalin! That's-you can leave that! I really don't…" He tried to swat away Dwalin's hand but the older dwarf simply chuckled at him as he finished. He pulled Fili to sitting position and kissed him gently on the forehead, nose, and lips, running a hand through his golden hair before picking up the wash basin and taking it into the next room. Fili was surprised and touched by Dwalin's display of gentle caring. He hadn't expected coddling from the gruff warrior, but he certainly enjoyed it.

"Get in here, boy!" The older dwarf called from the bedroom. "I'm gonna snuggle that warm body o'yours all night!"

Fili furrowed his brow and grinned from ear to ear. _Did Dwalin just say 'snuggle'?_

Dwalin's POV

When he woke up the next morning, the pale purple light of dawn was wafting through the bedroom window and the rain had stopped. Fili's body lay partially draped over his, his head on Dwalin's chest. Dwalin shifted slowly and removed himself from underneath the sleeping dwarf, Fili didn't stir. That second round of lovemaking in the middle of the night had clearly worn the little prince out! He stretched as he rose from the bed and pulled on a pair of breeches. The dawn grew from purple to pink, then peach, as he built a fire in the stove and put a kettle on for coffee.

"Good morning," a soft, sleepy voice came from behind him as Dwalin poured himself a cup of coffee. Turning, he saw the young prince leaning against the doorframe, yawning. He was wearing one of Dwalin's tunics and nothing else. One of his braids had become unraveled and framed one side of his face in golden waves. Fili smiled almost shyly when he realized the older dwarf was staring at him. He was the loveliest thing Dwalin had ever seen.

"Mornin', lad. Coffee?"

Fili nodded and yawned again.

"Go on, back to bed. I'll bring it to ya with a couple oatcakes, eh?"

"Keep treating me like this, Mister Dwalin, and I'll get used to it," Fili winked as he turned and headed back to the bed.

_Keep calling me 'Mister Dwalin' and I might never let you leave this house, little minx!_ The warrior thought as his cock began to twitch again. _By Aule, this boy will drain me dry!_

Dwalin had two steaming cups of coffee and a plate of oatcakes in his hands, heading back to the bedroom when there came a frantic pounding on the door. The sound was so loud and sudden he nearly dropped the breakfast. Setting the plate and mugs down on the table, Dwalin crossed the room in three quick strides. He threw open the door to find Thorin and behind him, a very frantic Kili who looked on the verge of tears.

"Dwalin, I need your help," Thorin strode into the room without invite, Kili close at his heels. "Fili didn't come home last night, we've already checked at the forge. He isn't there."

"Ah, Thorin, I…the lad," the warrior stammered.

"We need to organize a search party, check the village, the forest. Maybe the mines as well…do you think-"

"It's alright, Uncle, I'm here," Fili appeared in the doorway of the bedroom. He was dressed in Dwalin's tunic and breeches, and he had rebraided his hair, albeit rather sloppily. His face was sweetly innocent and his azure eyes didn't betray the slightest hint of the impropriety that had taken place just hours before.

Kili nearly knocked the older prince over as he ran to him, pulling Fili into a crushing hug. "We were so worried, Fee! You didn't come home, and I thought…I thought…" He buried his face in Fili's hair and sniffled loudly. Fili stroked his little brother's hair and looked up to meet Thorin's intense gaze.

"I got caught in the storm, I couldn't make it home. Mister Dwalin, he let me stay here. He leant me his clothes because mine were soaked…and he shared his dinner with me."

"Mahal, my friend," Thorin clapped Dwalin hard on the back. "Thank you, thank you for looking after him." The crease in Thorin's forehead was beginning to smooth and he breathed a deep sigh of relief.

Dwalin finally seemed to snap out of his stunned stupor and cleared his throat, snatching the boy's clothes off the mantle. "Of course, why wouldn't I? Here lad, these are dry. Best be on your way."

Fili took the clothes from Dwalin's hands without making eye contact. He retreated to the bedroom to change and the warrior thought for the first time about the possible consequences of deflowering his king's nephew. But neither Thorin nor Kili gave any indication of suspicion. Thorin had taken out his pipe for a much needed smoke and Kili was helping himself to the forgotten oatcakes on the table.

The golden prince soon returned, dressed in his own clothing and said a quick, polite good-by and thank you to the warrior before following his uncle and brother out the door. Dwalin nodded to himself as he closed the door behind them. _Well, this certainly isn't a surprise, you old fool. What did you expect, that he's stay here forever as your little golden plaything? _He was picking up his now cold coffee when he heard the boy's voice outside his door.

"I'll be right there, Uncle. I forgot something inside," Fili rushed through the door and threw his arms around Dwalin's neck, kissing the warrior deeply. Dwalin quickly overcame his surprise and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, squeezing him tightly and lifting his frame clean off the ground.

When they pulled away for air a moment later, Fili had a wicked glint in his eye. He stared up at Dwalin seductively as he clung to the older dwarf's shoulders. "What excuse will we use for next time?" He purred.

"Hmmm…being an heir of Durin, you're in need of some one on one training, lad. Maybe even a hunting trip to test your skill," the warrior growled as he nipped the boy's neck. "You let me worry about the details and just make sure that pretty little arse is ready for me," he squeezed a handful of Fili's bottom to drive his point home. "Now get outta here before I decide to keep ya!"

Fili giggled as Dwalin gently shoved him toward the door, stealing one last quick peck on the lips before the prince stepped out the door. Shutting the door, the warrior smirked and headed to the bedroom.

He lay down atop the blankets that still smelled like his golden prince.

**I found the meaning for Dwalin's tattoos in interviews with Graham McTavish and on various tumblr blogs. **

**This is my first fic that jumps to different POV, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcomed! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
